Pepero
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Karma dan Isogai yang bertengkar hebat merupakan kejadian langka. Gakuhou hanya memetik hasilnya. ・ [Asa(sr)Iso] ・ [#30daysOTPchallenges: Pocky Game]


Ini sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan Karma dan Rio, tidak lebih. Isogai hanyalah korban. Tapi pada akhirnya ia terjepit dalam situasi canggung seperti ini; duduk di sofa milik sang kepala sekolah dengan mulut saling mengunci sebuah _pocky_ yang memisah mereka.

Isogai tidak dapat berbuat apapun kecuali mengutuk dua jelmaan iblis itu dalam kepalanya.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **BakaFujo** (id: 4920443)

.

.

Warning! OOC, aneh, EYD gak beraturan. Somehow banyak kata-kata mubazir, tapi yaudahlahyahhh~

.

* * *

"Hei, Isogai, kamu pernah main _pepero game_?" Tanya Rio tiba-tiba saja di siang itu. Siang itu panas, jadi aktivitas di luar kelas secara paksa dihentikan oleh semua anak. Koro-sensei tidak punya pilihan lain dan akhirnya menyerah. Membiarkan murid-muridnya untuk bersenang-senang, melupakan dua jam pelajaran tentang ekosistem.

" _Pepero game_?" Isogai mengerjap polos, merasa tidak pernah mendengar nama game yang aneh seperti itu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba berpikir. Mungkin itu permainan dari luar negri?

Rio mengangguk. "Itu lho, yang mirip _pocky game_ , dari Korea!" Jelasnya. Isogai langsung mengerti dan ber- _ahh_! ria. Dua antena kembar mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tahu permainan itu. "Kau sudah pernah memainkannya?"

Isogai merona. "Tentu saja belum. Kalau terjadi insiden yang tidak diinginkan kepada orang yang juga tidak diinginkan bagaimana?" Ucapnya tanpa berpikir. Rio menatapnya bodoh karena tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana munculnya, Karma datang dengan seringai yang luar biasa menyebalkan. "Hee... insiden yang tidak diinginkan kepada orang yang juga tidak diinginkan, ya?" Katanya mengulang pernyataan sembari menatap ketua kelasnya dengan licik.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Karma?" Tanya Isogai hati-hati. Karma bisa menjadi menjengkelkan jika ia mau. Ia juga jahat. Dan jika sifat usilnya kambuh, sifat jahat dan menjengkelkannya melebur menjadi kesatuan; bencana.

"Jadi jika kau melakukan insiden secara tidak sengaja kepada orang yang ingin kau sengajai, bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, menggoda Isogai.

Rio yang merasa ditinggalkan dalam pembicaraan yang dimulainya menginterupsi, "Apa maksudmu, Karma?"

Tapi anak itu hanya tersenyum penuh misteri sambil menatap Isogai yang balik menatapnya keji. Pasang iris merkuri-nya berkilat penuh arti. "Oh, entahlah... mungkin Gakuho-sensei dapat menjawab hal itu~"

"Hah? Kenapa mendadak bawa-bawa ayahnya si lipan jelek, coba?" Rio menatapnya aneh, seakan Karma adalah sebuah _slime_ hijau yang jatuh dari langit. Oh, eww, itu terdengar lebih menjijikan daripada Koro-sensei, pikirnya.

Tapi Isogai sangat mengerti perkataan Karma. Dan Karma tahu sekali kalau ketua kelas tersayangnya mengerti.

Karena ia merona hebat.

Lebih daripada sebelumnya.

.

"Kau tahu, Yuuma," Mulai Gakuho saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Isogai bertengkar dengan sang Akabane. Ia tidak pernah percaya bahwa Isogai akan memulai sebuah pertengkaran, apalagi dengan anak dari Lucifer sendiri. Tapi saat ia tahu alasannya, itu menjadi menarik. "kau tidak perlu bertengkar jika itu memang yang kau inginkan."

Isogai mendelik malu. "Itu bukan yang kuinginkan." Kilahnya. Gakuho tersenyum dengan penuh hiburan. Isogai yang sedang berusaha menutupi perasaannya memang terlampau manis.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu malu-malu begitu." Kata Gakuho sambil mengusap pipi Isogai yang bersemu. Ia kemudian beranjak dan menuju laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _pocky_ rasa vanilla. Ternyata, dibalik kebengisan dan kekejaman sang kepala keluarga Asano ini, ia diam-diam menyembunyikan makanan manis di laci kantornya. Isogai mencatatnya dalam hati.

Gakuho memberikannya sebatang _pocky_ setelah dibuka. Senyumnya selicik ular. Ia pasti titisan dari Salazar Slytherin. Pria ini hanya belum memerlihatkan kemampuan Parseltounge-nya. Isogai mencerocos sendiri dalam kepalanya. Ketika malu, ia bisa jadi lebih bodoh daripada Terasaka. Itu rahasia, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa.

Melihat Yuuma-nya tak kunjung membuka mulut, Gakuho mengambil inisiatif. Ia memerangkap pipi Isogai dan memaksanya untuk memakan ujung _pocky_. Gakuho duduk dihadapannya, lalu memasukkan ujung _pocky_ nya yang satu lagi. Menatap mata madu Isogai intes.

Isogai nyaris melepuh di tempat.

Lalu, perlahan tapi pasti, Gakuho mulai memakan _pocky_ nya sedikit demi sedikit sampai jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Isogai sudah ingin meledak. Gakuho tersenyum samar. Mereka sudah melalukan hal ini beberapa kali, tapi Isogai masih saja malu dengan tingkahnya. Ia sangat manis, sungguh.

Isogai tergerak menutup matanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan Gakuho lakukan. Ia sudah pernah melakukannya. Sial beribu sial ia tidak pernah terbiasa melakukan hal itu tapi Isogai tidak membencinya. Mungkin malah sebaliknya.

Namun ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi. Isogai membuka satu matanya dan hanya mendapati Gakuho tersenyum geli. Jarak mereka kembali terbentang. Ia dijahili!

Isogai mendesis sebal. "Kalau kau bukan kepala sekolahku dan aku tidak menyayangimu, aku pasti sudah melakukan supleks yang baru kupelajari dari Karasuma-sensei hari ini."

Gakuho tertawa mendengar gerutu tersebut lalu memakan _pocky_ nya dengan santai—sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan ancaman Isogai. Tetapi ketika anak muridnya itu nyaris beranjak keluar dari ruangan, Gakuho dengan cegatan menarik tangannya, membuatnya berputar menghadapnya.

Dan menciumnya.

Isgoai kembali merona. Mata Gakuho bersinar licik.

" _Shall we begin something we had started?_ " Katanya sambil mendorong Isogai ke sofa.

* * *

30 Days OTP Challenge  
Day 20; _Pocky Game_

 **END**


End file.
